


Then You’ll Have To Take It

by VioletMaenad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Parent/Child incest, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Chalk it up to demonic instincts, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending, Gift Fic, Heavy mentions to previous Dante/V, Incest, Knotting, Nero isn't really consenting in this situation either, Referenced Dante/Nero, Rough Sex, Sort of sequel to another fic, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, V isn't super cool with what's happening but she's still kinda game, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!v, lmk if there's a tag that I missed and you want added, v thinks Nero is Dante's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: V knew Nero had been watching her with predatory interest for a while, but she had expected him to follow his own impulse, not be pushed into it by Dante. And, of course, the older hunter wanted his own cut for his 'help'.Requested by NaturalEvil and is a sort of sequel to: Many ‘Perhap’s and ‘Maybe’s Make For Easy Daydreams
Relationships: Dante/V/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Then You’ll Have To Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaturalEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/gifts).



> requested by NaturalEvil – decided to combine the requests so I hope you don’t mind (this probably ended up not what you wanted at all oops). Suppose this is the spiritual sequel to "Many ‘Perhap’s and ‘Maybe’s Make For Easy Daydreams" since it was requested in the comments there. This is probably also super OOC and super whack. Let’s just go with non-con being a v chill and common thing for demons and just being on the same level as any non-lethal violence: an annoying inconvenience. Also, just like MPaMMfED, Vergil/V doesn’t know Nero is her son and assumes he’s Dante's
> 
> Also you can find me on twitter @violetmaenad

They cornered her as soon as the van was empty of the others.

V had felt the eyes of both devil hunters on her for a while. Dante had made it pretty clear since their first meeting that he was down for fucking her and wouldn’t mind going a lot of rounds. Nero wasn’t as obvious, tracking her with his gaze since the hospital, but not saying anything outright. She found it almost cute. She had wondered when they would make a move – if they would whilst they had the chance of Vergil still being halved.

She had thought they would at least _ask_. The Dante she remembered played himself a lady’s man, and she was sure he would’ve been chased out of his city if he was taking human women like he took V now. And whilst Nero was gruff and punkish, she thought being Fortunan-born would instil a knight’s honour code into him. Chivalry, and all that.

But the duo had just caged V between them near Nico’s bench, where the curtains would hide them from prying eyes. V’s pants were pulled off and the corset of her coat untied as she was pushed onto the bench, forced into a half-sit. The part of her that still kept Vergil’s rage and pride ensured she didn’t go down easy, kicking out and trying to shove them off. But this body was weak and the fight was forced out of her by Dante slipping his huge fingers into her pussy.

“Already wet for us? How sweet.”

She almost snapped that he shouldn’t flatter himself – even Dante would know demonic instinct preferred strength over affection. Didn’t matter how sweet a lover was to a demon, they’d always end up preferring a display of dominance and strength. Perhaps Dante was trying to finally channel his own demonic nature.

The fact that V was all human was irrelevant. She couldn’t possibly _enjoy_ being manhandled by her brother, and the man who was probably her nephew, as a personal kink. Had to be something left over from being half demon. V doubted her pride would accept that she liked being treated as a warm hole between these two men.

V arched her back and groaned when Dante pushed his fingers back in, spreading her even further and pushing deeper inside. She doubted this was preparation for her comfort, and more just because Dante was a pervert who liked to play with his prey. V despised the idea of being prey, but she certainly didn’t mind those thick, calloused fingers inside her. She was sure she could see his three fingers make her stomach bulge _just_ slightly – both a testament to the weakness of the body and Dante’s greater size.

Dante growled at how she tightened around his finger. The bulge from their cocks penetrating her would be impossible to ignore.

V’s struggling tapered off, having to prioritise grabbing at the bench to stabilise herself. Her legs shook and Dante’s free hand was soon pushing her legs spread for an even better view. V could see her cunt had grown glossy with slick, making an obscene squelch with each thrust of Dante’s drenched fingers. V’s knuckles turned white against the bench, losing the ability to even command the pair to leave her be as her mouth worked uselessly around gasping moans.

“ _Shit.”_

V had nearly forgotten that there was someone else enjoying the view too. She glanced over to Nero and found his gaze glued to Dante’s plundering fingers. The stare was so intense, V hardly had to look down to see the huge tent in the youngest hunter’s pants.

Dante pulled his fingers free and gave a performative shake of them to get rid of V’s slick. “You can get first dibs on her pussy, kid.”

V had never seen anyone’s head shoot up so quick. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah, why not?” Dante rolled his shoulders and V could hear the pop of his joints. Still stiff from the month asleep. “Should help a virgin like you get some puss and I’ve already had plenty.” Nero opened his mouth to snarl at his mentor for the virgin quip, when he was caught off by Dante bringing a heavy hand down on V’s thigh. “And I already had my down payment for this job.”

V tensed. “Brute.” She hissed. She didn’t exactly have a lot of (any) money to lure Dante for this job to begin with. She was supposed to pay the whole thing upfront, but paid only enough to get his lights on and to present the illusion she was wealthy. But Dante hadn’t been satisfied to get off his ass and get his sword – not until V offered a service of her own to get herself a discount. Dante had kept V against him all the way till morning, taking her in all sorts of positions, cumming recklessly inside her and painting over her tattoos with his cum. The only thing keeping V going was assuring herself that this was all so she could get to Urizen and live as one again, but she was pretty sure that fuck had shaved a few months off of her life. When sunlight started streaming through the misted glass, and Dante was finally satisfied and tucking himself back into his pants, V could barely twitch a finger to clean up the mess of cum leaking from her knot-ruined pussy. It practically took _her_ the whole month to recover from it (ironic that it was Dante who slept for all that time).

Vergil and V had never been ones for hoping, but V hoped that the pair of hunters weren’t planning on fucking her like that right now. Pretty sure she’d run out of energy and crumble to dust if they did.

Nero scowled at being told he was getting sloppy seconds. Anyone who had been fucked by Dante were the epitome of sloppy seconds with how wrecked they’d become ( _Sparda_ , that cock of his was a demon all by its own). “Fuck off, old man. I’m not that much of a virgin I need some pity pussy.”

“Yet you sure cry like a virgin whenever I’m on top of you.”

V resisted the urge to pipe up that _anyone_ would when being mounted by a beast in human form like Dante. That would probably only stroke his ego, and she wasn’t about to comfort his boy either.

Dante stepped back and waved a hand for Nero to take his place between V’s legs. “Come get it while it’s warm.” He said like V was a homemade dinner. Guess this was really going to happen. V doubted they were planning to kill or harm her, as she was clearly someone who wouldn’t get law enforcement – and she still had to pay in full for this job.

Nero paused, considering playing into Dante’s game, before deciding it was well worth the prize, and slunk around to stand between V’s thighs. “Fuck, she really _is_ so damn wet.” He murmured, thumbing her folds to examine her.

Dante strolled close to V’s head, his big hand coming to pat at her hair pseudo-affectionately. She didn’t miss the heavy grip and his fingers curling to tug at her hair. V scrunched her nose at her hair having the smell of her arousal massaged in. “Going around in just her coat and low pants and you thought she wasn’t gonna be easy?”

V held her tongue from remarking these weren’t even her own clothes – didn’t need to give them more ammunition. Nero’s flesh hand came to rest on her inner thigh, thumb gently prying at her folds to expose her inner walls. Despite not only disregarding V’s own consent and only doing this only because Dante dragged him into this, Nero had a surprisingly gentle touch. Intimate, like a lover’s. V raised an eyebrow at Nero’s careful exploration, he opinion of him being a too human weakling now further supported (well, humans had never been above rape. Just demons were never gentle, even with a beloved partner).

“Getting bored already?” Dante grabbed V’s hair and pulled her head back so she was made to look up at the smirking bastard. “Guess we’re just gonna have to kick things up a notch.” With his hand still in her hair, he begun to unbuckle his pants.

V prepared to bare her teeth, ready to snap off any stray manhood placed foolishly close to her. Sure, they had her in her grasp, and she wasn’t opposed to being used, but she refused to submit easily. Really, Dante should know better than to-

_Fuck Nico and her making a Hell-damned dildo arm for Nero and why the hell didn’t V notice Nero swapping his arm out_

“That’s it, pretty girl.” Dante purred as V arched in his hold, her mouth falling open in a gasp as a vibrating palm was pushed against her pussy, the edge of the palm cupping right at her clit. “Nice and easy.” He pushed her body down so she was laying as flat against the bench possible with her writhing. She made to form an order (a beg) for Nero to let up, that it was too much, too fast but V was cut off by Dante finally freeing himself from his pants and guiding her face close to his cock. V’s nose was buried in close to the thicket of curly hair at the base of his cock and she made to lurch her face back in revulsion. “Don’t get rowdy.” Dante snapped, like he was dealing with a wily, unbroken filly, and not the split human side of his long-lost and thought-dead twin sister.

V was in no position to put up a struggle when Dante pushed her face back to his cock. She expected him to smell sour and rancid from the month of being unwashed and comatose and in a grimy ruined city, on top of the stench from fighting in leather pants. But he didn’t. Worse, he smelt exactly what the deep, still demonically imprinted part of V’s brain lusted for. Musky and strong, with the smell of the underworld hinting from the ingrained scent of his sweat and arousal. Even more abhorrently, he smelt _virile_ , and the animalistic, feral demon side of Vergil that had to nurture in order to survive all those years in Hell (and yet cast aside by Urizen, surprisingly enough, for being _too_ unhinged and unpredictable), sung for this smell on an instinctive need to leave a legacy – and to leave _many_ of them. If this cast aside form wasn’t so weak that it prevented fertility, V was certain that her night giving Dante his down payment would’ve resulted in her carrying his spawn now.

“Drooling from both mouths now, hmm?” Dante mocked, his fingers hooking the corner of her lips to get a look at her slackened jaw. V was still shuddering away, hands gripping the table as Nero slowly turned Sweet Surrender this way and that, trying to find the exact spot that made V wail. With Dante’s probing fingers in her mouth, it was hard to hide all her moans and whimpers, and she could smell Nero’s own demonic aroused musk starting to rev up too.

V was too out of it to notice that one of Dante’s fingers was suddenly thicker than the rest, letting him push it past her lips and teeth to explore her mouth. She was lost to his scent and Nero’s touches, and it wasn’t until she could _taste_ the musk that she realised that Dante had buried his cock all the way into her throat without her notice.

“No gag reflex? Really spoiling us, eh, V?” Dante sneered, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. “Practically a slut made just for us.” He glanced over at Nero still playing with V’s pussy with his metal hand. “The fuck you doing? You getting anything outtta that? Doubt you can even feel her with that hand.”

Nero flushed and pulled his hand back. If he wasn’t being ordered around by Dante, V would almost find him endearing in a pitiful-puppy way. She would even be tempted to even leglock him or get into his lap for a ride. Shame he didn’t have the balls unless Dante was pushing him. If he had put in the initiative himself, V might’ve been willing to recognise his strength and be more inclined to Nero mounting her.

Nero set about getting himself out of his own pants, eyes on V’s throat bulging around Dante’s cock. He wrestled his pants low enough, and caught V’s trembling thighs, stilling her and keeping her open. V was tempted to kick him, just to put a bit of fire in him to do this _properly_ , but was pulled away from the idea by Dante’s hand wrapping around her throat. Thank god for her lack of gag reflex, or else she’d be suffocating around his girth made even worse by his hand pressing down. Dante would probably get off on her choking around him – still another reason not to inflate his ego.

“You should hurry up kid,” Dante slowly started to pick up the pace of pumping his cock between V’s plump lips, “before she gets so wet it’s less of a fuck and more of a slip-n-slide.”

“Fucking hell, don’t rush me.” Nero grumbled, fisting his cock and lining himself up with V’s pussy. V couldn’t look down, but she could feel how endowed Nero was as he lubed himself up by rubbing against her folds. Definitely Dante’s son. Ugh, she hoped this brat wasn’t going to go as hard as Dante or else she wasn’t going to be able to make it to Urizen on her own legs.

V was sure that if Nero had the strength to act on his impulse to bed her, he would’ve preferred to make a whole ordeal of courting her before he so much as put a hand on her thigh. Would’ve wanted to spend a whole night touching her and exploring V at his own pace. V didn’t exactly have the time to spend wasting a day fucking her kin for the hell of it – Dante had been _one_ night and done for the purpose of the preservation. It _was_ a tad surprising that Dante’s son was trying to be gentle with her. She would’ve thought a brute would beget a brute. Maybe _because_ Dante was so brutal that Nero had a preference for sweetness.

Nero _finally_ pushed into V’s body. He bottomed out in one movement, just like his father had done in taking this body’s virginity, falling across her body to stabilise himself with a groan. Good grief, he mustn’t top often, if at all. If Dante wasn’t here, V was sure she’d be slobbered in needy kisses. If she had been approached by Nero and he had brought her willing to bed (or bench, or couch, or driver’s seat), she’d probably have to get on top to get anything good done. He was big, close to being as big as Dante, but she doubted that he knew what the hell to do with it.

“Let’s get this party started.” Dante growled and begun to show his true demonic strength as he took on a brutal pace.

With a groan, Nero pulled back and started his own sloppy pace. V moaned around Dante, pleased that they’re _finally_ going at it. She could feel the older devil hunter throbbing on her tongue, and being forced to relinquish control like this was… exhilarating. Dangerous, but she wouldn’t be a Sparda if she didn’t get off on danger.

Against her expectations, Nero didn’t disappoint. He took a few moments to get his bearings, but soon he was rolling his hips at a steady pace, matching Dante’s thrusts. There wasn’t a moment where V wasn’t filled with a cock. When the head of Dante’s cock was pushing apart her lips, Nero’s cock was pressing against her womb, and when Nero had pulled out enough that V could feel the walls of her pussy trying to clutch at _something,_ Dante was making her throat burn and bulge.

“ _V, what the fuck are you doing_?” A familiarly irritating voice cawed in her head. “ _Call us out and we can tear these asshats to shreds!_ ” Griffin snarled.

She wouldn’t dare admit it, but V _loved_ being spit roasted between the two of them. Whilst she wouldn’t ever have chosen to be taken by the two of them over a _workbench_ , that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy being in between two strong devil hunters thrumming with Sparda’s power. Her own kin unwittingly fucking her raw, as confident and casual as a pack of demons breeding in Hell. Maybe just having the informational upper-hand boosted her confidence here. Her own smugness that they were laying with a long-lost relative and amusement that they were using her body when she was using their power to become her true self again.

“ _Weird ass megalomaniacal bullshit_.” Griffin cussed. “ _Between the claws of monsters and you’re still thinking you’re the queen of the world._ ”

V could feel the two hunters starting to thrust faster into her, the throbbing of their cocks inside her starting to become more intense and frequent. Her hips jumped and her thighs quivered to try and keep up with the two hunters. She couldn’t speak a word with her mouth gagged by Dante’s cock, every little moan only going to make the old hunter groan and try to bury himself even deeper inside of her. Nero’s thrusts were starting to turn erratic and falling out of pace with Dante’s. Small blessings for no gag reflex – she was barely able to keep a hold of herself as it was. She was going to be _very_ bruised by the time she was allowed to rest.

Surprisingly, Dante was the one to blows his load first down V’s throat. V spluttered, cum drooling down the side of her mouth as she tried to desperately swallow. Even thicker than when he had fucked her like a toy a month ago and she had to finger the cum out of her abused pussy. Seems that month asleep, with no chance of jacking off all the time like a horny teen, had really upped his count. Even without his inhumanly huge cock in her mouth, she would have difficulty swallowing all of it. Fortunately, Dante had the good grace to pull out quickly so V was able to cough a lot of it out as Dante finished painting her chest, fisting his popped knot.

As soon as V was able to catch her breath, Dante was grabbing her by the hair again and pushing her up. V groaned, already exhausted and no better articulating whilst Nero was still pounding away at her. If she could, she would probably make a snide comment about Dante being an old man with less stamina. Now that her mouth wasn’t being filled, her moans and mewls escaped her easily, adding to the lewd slap of Nero fucking her. Nero was making his own groans and pants, his mouth open and slack and his eyes fixed on where their bodies were joined. No, not where they’re joined but-

 _Oh_. _Oh Sparda_.

This body really was too starved and sickly. She knew Dante’s cock made her throat bulge, but Nero’s cock made her stomach bulge too – _obscenely_ so. Her pussy so full of her own kin’s cock that it was visible from the outside. She hadn’t a chance to see what Dante had done to her stomach when they had fucked, too distracted to look. No wonder Dante wanted a go again if he had a sight like this.

Nero gasped, cursing and pressing his head to V’s clavicle as she clenched around him, V aroused by the sight and now eager to see what else he can do to her body. Nero scrambled, and V felt the scrape of his fangs threatening to pierce her skins, barely held back. His human hand came to ground himself by clutching at her thigh, and he managed to sneak in, to avoid Dante’s ire, his thumb to rub at her clit enough for V to yelp and cum herself, already wound up. What a gentleman.

The added fluttering of her walls proved too much and Nero slammed even harder into her body. This drew Dante’s attention, who grabbed at Nero’s shoulder. “Hey, hey, kid, don’t pop your-“ Dante huffed when Nero gave a final hiccupping moan and pushed his and V’s hips together.

V whimpered and her hands came up to claw at Nero’s back as he popped his _knot_ , because _of course_ he was still demon enough for that, inside of her. The pain of her scratches only made Nero’s cock pulse inside of her, cumming even more into her. V’s eyes rolled back in her head, caught between pointlessly trying to throw him off, maddened by the stretch, or hold him close and let him finish inside her. Demonic men always cummed an absurd amount, so the bulge in her stomach would only become bigger as her womb was flooded with the younger hunter’s seed.

Above them, Dante gave an annoyed sigh. “Damn, kid. Was hoping I could tag in after you. Did ya have to get greedy?” He rolled his shoulders and V managed to focus her gaze enough to see Dante had gotten hard again _already_. “Well, guess I can’t fault a virgin like you for wanting to try and knock up the first tight hole you find.”

“Shut up.” Nero groaned from his spot still burying his face into V’s neck. She dampened the urge to pat his head whilst he trembled through the last spurts. She’d chalk that up to demonic after-care or something. Whatever, she was tired.

Nero positioned himself to cover V a bit more, and V belatedly realised that Dante might just try to push himself in beside his son. She would certainly crumble away if he tried that. Sending a concerned glance at the eldest hunter, her fears were abated by Dante making no move to mount her too. “Relax, V, I’m not about to kill my cash cow with too much dick.” He then proceeded to slap Nero’s ass. “And at least now you’ll be loose enough for me.”

V groaned and let her head hang over the edge of the bench, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. Just detangling from Nero sounded like too much effort, let alone climbing the Qliphoth and fusing with Urizen to return to being Vergil.

“ _The hell you planning to do when you reform_?” Griffin grumbled, and V could feel apprehension from Shadow and Nightmare too. “ _You planning to just surprise these two bastards and get your planned revenge_?” He paused to see if V would respond, but she only panted, staring down at the bulge in her stomach. “ _You’re not planning to return the favour, are you_?” The bulge was so big, almost like when she had been full of her pup in the early months, all those years ago. “ _You’re not planning to throw the fight just for an encore? C’mon, V, gimme something! You’re being awfully quiet here._ ”

She’d have every excuse to as a _proper_ demon to enjoy it then, wouldn’t she?


End file.
